half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle
The Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (OSIPR), also known as Overwatch Pulse Rifle, Pulse Rifle, AR2 Pulse Rifle or AR2, is a weapon manufactured by the Combine. It appears in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. Overview .]] *The OSIPR is essentially a "Combinized" variant of current assault rifles, commonly issued by Overwatch Soldiers and Overwatch Elites. It has a 30-round magazine, which is reloaded with a special mechanism built into the weapon, and a Dark Energy Orb shooter that can hold up to three Orbs at one time. The Orbs will disintegrate almost anything they touch. *The player first acquires the weapon in Half-Life 2's sixth chapter, "We Don't Go To Ravenholm...", from a small group of Overwatch Soldiers fighting Zombies on the train tracks near Shorepoint Base. *While the OSIPR is common amongst Overwatch Soldiers, it appears that only Overwatch Elites fire Energy Orbs. *The weapon has a mounted variant, which is used in bunkers, on walls, barricades, and other positions suitable for placing a mounted machine gun. Rebels use these mounted variants to protect Resistance bases such as Shorepoint or the Vortigaunt Camp from Antlions. Tactics *The OSIPR's recoil is extremely strong. The weapon's spread is much worse when firing the weapon in automatic mode, so firing it in short bursts is highly recommended (this also conserves ammo). Furthermore, the player can only hold three spare magazines, which are easy to go through if firing in automatic mode. *The cores powering the weapon's alternate fire are rather hard to come by and should be preserved for special cases. They are efficient on lined up enemies, since it goes through them all before it hits a wall. Using it in small rooms is also efficient, since it bounces on the walls, floor and ceiling. *The cores are also known to be a one-hit-kill against even a Hunter (note that the orb is destroyed when it hits the Hunter). *OSIPR-fired Energy Orbs can be deflected by a blast made with the Gravity Gun. After it becomes supercharged in the Citadel, the Gravity Gun also becomes able to grab them. Behind the scenes *At one point in Half-Life 2's development, there were three assault rifles: added to the OSIPR, there was the AK-47 (or AR1) and the Incendiary Rifle that used a slightly different OSIPR model and functioned as a Flare Gun with a five-round magazine. The OSIPR was originally slated to be an OICW and would be the Combine's weapon of choice. All three weapons were finally scrapped. Instead, the Incendiary Rifle's model was turned into the OSIPR's, which became the only assault rifle in the final game. The OSIPR's model still uses the name of the original model ("v_irifle"). Trivia *Gordon holds the weapon with only one hand. *The Energy Orb will not disintegrate Barnacles. *The reload animation used by NPCs for this weapon was recycled from that of the OICW. *When fired by enemies, the OSIPR sounds different than the player's OSIPR, sounding more like the heavy pulse machinegun. Similarly, the APC's pulse rifle sounds just like the player's OSIPR. Gallery File:Irifle.jpg|The Incendiary Rifle. File:Ar2 2.png|The OSIPR being held. File:AR2ammo.jpg|Ammo magazine. File:AR2altfire.jpg|Energy core. File:AR2altfire2.jpg|Energy core, Episode Two version. File:Mounted AR2 model.jpg|Mounted OSIPR model. File:Irifle icon.png|The OSIPR HUD icon (the same as the cut Incendiary Rifle). File:D2 coast 010143.JPG|Rebel defending Shorepoint's pier with a mounted OSIPR. File:HL2Combineelite.jpg|Overwatch Elite with an OSIPR. File:HalfLife2 NovaProspekt.jpg|Mounted OSIPRs in Nova Prospekt. File:Combineprisonguard.jpg|Nova Prospekt Prison Guard holding an OSIPR. File:Energydisintergration.jpg|The results of the OSIPR secondary attack. File:D3 citadel 030112.JPG|Gordon's weapons being taken away and destroyed in the Citadel, among them the OSIPR. File:Ep1 c17 02a0028.jpg|Overwatch Soldiers fighting Zombies in the hospital with OSIPRs. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Category:Combine Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Automatic weapons